Sobre el quidditch y otros amores
by PukitChan
Summary: Oliver Wood amaba el quidditch. Y también amaba a quien lo supiera jugar bien. Quizá por eso, para el niño que alguna vez había sido, Charlie Weasley fue su primer amor humano. Porque el quidditch no se considera un ser vivo, ¿verdad?


**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.** **Moi escribe esto porque ellos dos deberían ser OTP toda la vida.**

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Basado en el **PROMPT#62:** En el que Oliver tiene ese crush adolescente con Charlie y hay fuegos artificiales.

* * *

 **Sobre el quidditch y otros amores**

Por:

PukitChan

 _Del día en el que en un partido conoció a su segundo amor_

La primera vez que Oliver Wood se enamoró fue cuando tenía un año y medio, y sus padres le obsequiaron una escoba de juguete. Él ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero estaba convencido de que había sido amor a primera vista. Porque debió ser de esa manera, ¿cierto? A veces pasaba que cuando uno tocaba algo, descubría que eso sería lo que iba a amar para toda su vida. Por lo menos creía que así le había pasado, y en casa tenía montones de fotografías que podía usar como evidencia. Inclusive había una (su favorita) donde algún primo despistado había fotografiado la manera en la que Oliver logró atrapar un osito de felpa lanzado a velocidad extrema antes de que rompiera la vasija favorita de mamá, demostrando, ya desde pequeño, los increíbles reflejos que algún día lo convertirían en un brillante guardián… y en el amante celoso de su primer amor. Porque eso, el quidditch, fue su primer amor.

A Oliver le sorprendía que no existieran más personas enamoradas del quidditch. Es decir, ¡estaba hablando del mejor deporte del mundo mágico! Hablaba de adrenalina, magia, fuerza y vuelo. Era sobre velocidad, altura e inteligencia. Se trataba de desarrollar, descubrir y demostrar habilidades que pocos o casi nadie poseía. El quidditch, su primer amor, estaba compuesto de personas increíbles como Charlie Weasley, su segundo amor (aunque esto último fue lo más difícil de comprender, no porque lo rechazara u odiara, sino porque hasta a dónde a Oliver le concernía, el deporte era lo único que podía robarle la respiración).

Y porque, además, tenía trece años y estaba a punto de finalizar su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando eso ocurrió.

 **~•~**

—¿De verdad, _de verdad,_ no piensas ir al partido, Percy? _¿En serio?_ ¡Va a jugar tu hermano!

Si alguien le preguntara a Percy Weasley cómo demonios terminó siendo amigo de alguien como Oliver Wood, no podría dar una respuesta coherente al respecto. Sobre todo en momentos como ese, cuando Oliver lo miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa expresión llena de incredulidad que siempre mostraba cuando Percy le decía que en realidad, el quidditch no le gustaba tanto como a él.

—Está lloviendo —rezongó el pelirrojo, bajando su libro para colocarlo sobre su regazo y mirar hacia la ventana para luego regresar su vista hacia Oliver—, lo correcto sería decir: ¿de verdad _piensan_ jugar con este clima? Charlie está loco. Y tú, _¿en serio_ piensas ir a las gradas a mojarte para verlo solo a él?

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —dijo, golpeando su pecho con orgullo, sin notar la ceja elevada de Percy por su evidente ignorancia respecto al doble sentido de sus palabras—. ¡Charlie es fantástico en la escoba! ¡Es el mejor buscador que ha tenido Gryffindor hasta el momento! ¡¿Por qué no lo quieres ver?!

Percy abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle que ambos veían a Charlie todos los malditos días porque pertenecían a la misma casa, y además siempre lo tenía que soportar en las vacaciones, cuando la familia completa se reunía y era una _obligación_ organizar un partido en el jardín de La Madriguera. Que, de hecho, al estar Oliver tanto tiempo con él, Charlie ya lo conocía y hasta lo había adoptado como el amigo de su hermanito. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión sonrojada por la emoción y esa ridícula banderita con los colores de Gryffindor que Oliver siempre insistía en pintarse a pesar de lo horrorosa que le quedaba, no tuvo el valor suficiente para romperle el corazón.

—¡Solo un rato! —exclamó, agitando su dedo con esa voz mandona a la que nadie le hacía caso, pero que le quedaba tan bien—. Si la lluvia arrecia, me iré de allí. ¡Tenemos bastante tarea que hacer!

La lluvia no arreció, pero el ánimo de Oliver sí. Siempre había creído que deberían darle puntos a Gryffindor cada vez que convencía de Percy de asistir a un partido. Y quizás otros puntos extras cuando, como en ese día, había un mal clima. Sea como fuere, Oliver agitó sus brazos y gritó a todo pulmón (obligando a Percy a cubrirse los oídos con las palmas de sus manos) cuando al estar en las gradas más altas posibles el partido comenzó.

Ravenclaw tenía un equipo fantástico. La cazadora, sobre todo, era espectacular. Y no es que a Oliver le importara o lo hubiera notado demasiado durante esos últimos minutos, pero siempre le sonreía a Charlie cuando sus escobas se cruzaban. Pero, ey, no dejaba de ser una excelente jugadora por más que, muy en el fondo, Oliver quisiera que una bludger la tirara de su escoba.

—¡Acábenlos! ¡No dejen de tirar! ¡Arrójale una maldita bludger a su estómago!

—Deja de atacar con tus gritos a esa pobre chica, Oliver —comentó Percy mientras se quitaba sus gafas y miraba ambos cristales totalmente empapados por las gotitas de lluvia. Suspirando, aplicó un hechizo impermeabilizador antes de volver a colocárselos y parpadear, como si no terminara de acostumbrarse a su nueva visión—. Ella no tiene la culpa de cursar y compartir las mismas clases que Charlie. ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves a postularte para las pruebas del equipo en el siguiente curso? Seguramente Charlie volverá a ser capitán en su último año.

—¿Qué…? —Aún en medio de la lluvia y los gritos, Oliver volteó a ver a Percy a causa de sus palabras, poniéndose lívido—. ¿Charlie se va?

—Por supuesto que lo hará —dijo—. No puede quedarse en Hogwarts para siempre.

«¡LA SNITCH… APARECIÓ LA SNITCH! ¡CHARLIE WEASLEY SE DIRIGE HACIA ELLA CON UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONANTE…!»

Y entonces ocurrió. Oliver regresó su mirada hacia el campo en el momento exacto en el que Charlie, montado en su vieja escoba, descendía en dirección hacia ellos. Wood parpadeó, intentando recuperar su emoción dispersa, y fue cuando divisó la snitch: la traviesa pelota flotaba agitando sus alas a escasos metros de él. Estaba tan cerca que Oliver solo tenía que estirar su mano para poder atraparla. No obstante, antes de poder si quiera intentarlo, una mancha roja se atravesó en su visión y para sorpresa de su corazón que no dejaba de palpitar acelerado, Charlie apareció, estiró su mano y la snitch quedó atrapada entre sus dedos. Y por un instante, por solo un diminuto segundo, Charlie levantó su mirada, vio a Oliver y le sonrió.

«¡CHARLIE WEASLEY ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!»

Ese fue el día en el que Oliver finalmente comprendió que Charlie Weasley era su segundo amor.

* * *

 _Sobre el último año y cómo demostrar (sutilmente) tu amor_

Oliver no era un acosador. Tampoco era un pollito siguiendo a la mamá gallina. Simplemente se alegraba tanto de pertenecer al equipo de Gryffindor que no podía dejar de anunciarlo y hablar con sus compañeros de otros cursos, centrándose especialmente en Charlie. Todos, especialmente el aludido, sabían que Oliver besaba el aire que pelirrojo volaba. Si bien para el pelirrojo no dejaba de ser una dulce exasperación (había crecido rodeado de suficientes hermanos como para desesperarse con facilidad), para su grupo de amigos el evidentemente enamoramiento de Oliver hacia él no dejaba de ser una broma que se hacía recurrente cada vez que el aburrimiento se apoderaba de ellos. Inclusive sus hermanos Fred y George, siendo tan pequeños, habían reconocido aquella pequeña idolatría y no dejaron escapar la oportunidad de armar una pequeña broma al fundar el club de fans de Charlie y el quidditch. Lo peor de todo es que Oliver se lo tomó tan en serio, que los gemelos ni siquiera se pudieron reír de él.

Charlie a veces miraba con ternura a Oliver. El chico apenas estaba perdiendo las formas redondas de su niñez y aún no parecía controlar la altura de su cuerpo tras haber dado el afamado _estirón._ Además, balbuceaba y se sonrojaba sutilmente cuando se acercaba a hablar con él. Percy alguna vez llegó a decirle que Oliver estaba haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos para esconder sus sentimientos, pero en opinión de Charlie parecía exactamente le contrario.

En cualquier caso, para Charlie no dejaba de ser un niño que jugaba muy bien quidditch. Admiraba su pasión y el empeño casi salvaje que le ponía a cada entrenamiento. Le divirtió verlo temblando de miedo durante su primer partido, pero aun así teniendo la suficiente valentía para salir y demostrar de qué estaba hecho, a pesar de que ese mismo día una bludger golpeó su cabeza y terminó inconsciente en la enfermería.

—Es un tonto —comentó Percy, a quien Charlie se topó al visitar a Oliver en la enfermería ante la mirada recelosa de madame Pomfrey, porque su paciente seguía sin despertar tras tres días de estar allí—. Le dije que era peligroso.

—No te preocupes, Percy, ya despertará. Lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes que es demasiado cabezón para perder por un golpe así. —A pesar de sus palabras, su pose de capitán y líder del mundo, y su sonrisa de hermano mayor, Charlie se sentía preocupado también. Le había tomado cariño al chicuelo que no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo como para no preocuparse por él. Además de que probablemente Percy lo odiaría toda la vida si algo _demasiado grave_ le llegaba a pasar su amigo.

—Pero el que sea necio no deja de ser un problema también—musitó.

El séptimo día, Oliver despertó. Y para sorpresa e irritación de Percy, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar quién ganó.

—¡¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?! ¡Tienes demasiadas tareas pendientes! ¿Sabes todas las clases que te has perdido?

—Sí, sí, lo haré. Pero ¿quién ganó?

Aun queriendo golpearlo para ver si volvía a desmayarse durante otra semana completa, la sonrisa de Percy no se desvaneció. Después de todo, Charlie tenía razón. Oliver era un cabezón.

 **~•~**

Al final de su séptimo año, y tal y como estaba pronosticado, Gryffindor ganó la Copa de Quidditch. Charlie se despidió en medio de una multitud de aplausos, asegurándole que le recordarían por siempre, que era el mejor jugador que Hogwarts había dado en muchos años y que le esperaba una carrera como jugador llena de éxitos. Por alguna razón que Charlie no alcanzaba a comprender, muchos asumieron que él se dedicaría al quidditch. Solo unos cuantos amigos así como sus padres y hermanos, sabían que a él no le interesaba eso. Por supuesto que el quidditch le gustaba y era bueno en eso, pero no dejaba de ser solo un pasatiempo.

—¿Y él lo sabe? —La pregunta, además de no comprenderla, lo tomó por sorpresa. Rolf Scamander nunca había sido alguien que se inmiscuyera de una manera tan casual en la vida de otros, así que Charlie tuvo que alzar su ceja en señal de duda cuando lo escuchó.

—¿A quién te refieres? —cuestionó. Charlie se recargó mejor en las gradas, mirando el solitario campo de quidditch y se rascó la nuca. Rolf, a su lado, soltó una risita entre dientes y se acomodó mejor las gafas que solo utilizaba cuando había demasiada luz.

—Al chico al que le vas a romper el corazón, por supuesto.

Rolf tenía razón y Charlie lo supo poco después, cuando dos días antes de terminar Hogwarts, Oliver, con sus catorce años recién cumplidos, más alto de lo que lo recordaba y menos niño de lo que alguna vez lo había sido, ahora lo miraba con mayor atención y menos timidez, aunque aún con ese brillo de admiración resplandeciendo en su mirada.

—Escuché que algunos equipos profesionales están interesados en ti, Charlie —dijo, hablando con esa pasión que siempre lo había caracterizado, y fue entonces cuando por fin comprendió a qué se refería Rolf. Wood aún seguía creyendo que Charlie se volvería un famoso jugador a cual admirar y seguir idolatrando, y de pronto se sintió mal por el chico. Había pasado sus años de Hogwarts algo así como flechado por el quidditch y Charlie, y ahora le rompería más sus ilusiones que su corazón.

—Ey, Oliver, yo no quiero ser jugador profesional. De hecho, en dos semanas me voy a Rumania. Quiero estudiar dragones.

—¿Qué? ¡P-pero…! ¡Serías fantástico! ¡No puedes…!

—Pero… —interrumpió Charlie, con una de sus sonrisas amables mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro—, te encargo el equipo a ti, Oliver. Sigan ganando, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando tú te vuelvas un jugador profesional, acuérdate de mí e invítame alguna vez a uno de tus partidos.

Oliver agachó su mirada y gruñó.

—Me gustas.

—Lo sé —musitó en voz baja, entrecerrando sus ojos y desvaneciendo su sonrisa—. Lo siento.

* * *

 _Sobre cómo los malos momentos pueden traer también buenos reencuentros_

Al arrodillarse en el suelo y mirar nuevo cadáver, Oliver acarició los cabellos oscuros de la muchacha que había perdido la guerra. Él mismo estaba herido, sus oídos no dejaban de zumbarle y una de sus piernas se negaba a reaccionar como era debido, pero aun así se negaba a descansar. Ver todos esos cuerpos sin vida le hacía pensar que no había hecho lo suficiente para ayudar… que debió hacer más durante esa batalla final.

Suspirando cansado, Oliver sujetó el cuerpo de la chica por la cintura, procurando tratarlo con cuidado al levantarlo. Se sentía tan frágil y diminuto que se sorprendió cuando sus pies fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer. De hecho, probablemente el destino su destino hubiese sido el suelo sino hubiera sido porque alguien lo ayudó. Al azar su nublada vista, Oliver se sorprendió al descubrir una mirada mayor, mucho más profunda y cansada, en el maduro y atractivo rostro de un pelirrojo que durante muchos años había sido su segundo amor.

—Déjame ayudarte —musitó Charlie Weasley, con ese ronco y amable tono de voz que siempre le había parecido demasiado fuerte para alguien tan sonriente y tan amable—, no te esfuerces más.

Charlie sujetó el cuerpo de la chica y lo cargó. Oliver seguía sin saber cómo actuar. Por un lado, se sentía abrumado. La guerra apenas había finalizado y aunque ganaron, él no se sentía bien. De hecho, se sentía terrible. Y ahora, al ver a ese pelirrojo que cargaba el mismo cuerpo que él intentaba ayudar, Oliver se preguntó por qué otra vez su corazón volvía a palpitar emocionado. Era tan… tan _estúpido_. Ver tanta muerte y aun así alegrarse por reencontrárselo…

—¿Oliver?

—Enseguida voy.

 **~•~**

Había cambiado tanto que Charlie ni siquiera lo reconoció cuando lo vio por otra vez. Oliver no se percató porque en ese momento se encontraba arrojando un hechizo, pero Charlie sí que se dio cuenta de las cosas. Habían pasado tantos años que se sorprendió de poder identificarlo aún en medio del caos, como si Oliver fuera una de las llamas que producían los dragones que con tanto afán había estudiado. El niño que había visto crecer, de pronto había dejado de serlo y se había vuelto un hombre de mirada fiera, hechizos hábiles, pero conservando esa mirada tan llena de emociones. Por eso, cuando lo vio esforzándose al máximo en una pelea en la que todos habían perdido algo importante, se preguntó qué había sucedido con su vida. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Aunque, demonios, entre ellos no parecía existir algo así.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suavidad al poner una mano en su hombro. Oliver lo volteó a ver (ya no necesitaba alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada) y sonrió cansado. Ya no había rastro del niño y ahora solo quedaba ese nuevo Oliver, el amigo de su hermano, el que ahora Charlie quería conocer.

—No —musitó, riéndose con algo parecido a la histeria desmoronándose en su voz—. Aquí hay cuerpos de personas que conocía. Compañeros de clases y de quidditch. Están muertos. Por supuesto que no estoy bien, Charlie.

Hubo un silencio denso en el que Oliver se maldijo a sí mismo. Pero Charlie, que no parecía enfadado, acarició sus cabellos como alguna vez lo había hecho cuando jugaban en el mismo equipo y sonrió.

—Me alegra que sigas vivo.

—A mí también.

* * *

 _De la noche en la que escuchó fuegos artificiales_

 _(Al menos en su mente, y esperaba que en la de Charlie también.)_

Estaba nervioso. En realidad, más que nervioso, estaba aterrado. No es que no lo quisiera, pero ciertamente nunca había esperado que el amor de su adolescencia de pronto decidiera regresar a alborotar sus erecciones como si fuera un triste púber. Pero ahí estaba, afuera de un estadio de quidditch, esperando por él. Charlie le había prometido ir a verlo luego de que, tras una inesperada reunión en un pub, le hiciera un comentario sobre el día que se habían despedido. Que algún día, Oliver lo llevaría a un partido de quidditch. Y ahora estaba allí, años después sin creer que estaba a punto de cumplir aquella absurda promesa. En serio…

—Ey, te queda bien ese uniforme.

¿De verdad le había dicho eso? Menudo cliché, por favor.

—¿No pudiste decir algo mejor?

Un paso. Una cercanía. Unos labios acercándose a los suyos.

—Conozco un lugar donde podríamos pasar la noche celebrando tu próxima victoria. ¿Te parece mejor?

Oliver sonrió de lado. Y algo dentro de él estalló. ¿Fuegos artificiales, quizá?

—Mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Al dueño(a) de este prompt:**

Amé tu idea. Ojalá te haya gustado aunque sea un poco en mis letras y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Me has hecho creer que ellos dos deben estar juntos para toda la vida. Para ti con todo mi cariño -3-

 **¡Muchas gracias a quien se anime a leer y más gracias si les nace un review para el mismo!**

 **Saludos enormes, de parte de la escritora perdida, PukitChan.**


End file.
